defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Executie
De doodstraf is naar de huidige (binnen de Europese rechtspraak gebruikte) definitie een uitvoering van een door een rechter opgelegde straf, inhoudende het ter dood brengen van de gestrafte, waarbij de uitvoering is vastgelegd en onder controle wordt gehouden. Het uitvoeren van de straf (dit wordt een executie genoemd) is van te voren voorzien door de dader te berechten en te veroordelen. De ter dood veroordeelde wordt voorgaand aan de executie gevangengehouden. Op de dag van de executie wordt de veroordeelde overgebracht naar de plaats waar het vonnis wordt uitgevoerd. Vervolgens vindt de executie plaats volgens een vastgesteld protocol door een door de overheid bevoegd persoon (de beul) of door een vuurpeleton. Onder deze definitie valt dus niet het door een vertegenwoordiger van de staat doden uit noodweer of het doden om direct gevaar af te weren, bijvoorbeeld het doodschieten van een verdachte door een agent omdat deze zich bedreigd voelt. Deze daden gelden in de meeste landen als (onder bepaalde omstandigheden) geoorloofd. Ditzelfde geldt voor het in het internationaal recht geoorloofde doden tijdens oorlogshandelingen. Buitengerechtelijke executies, zoals lynch-partijen gelden in rechtsstaten als moord. De doodstraf werd en wordt soms door machthebbers opgelegd om tegenstanders en concurrenten uit de weg te ruimen onder het mom van 'verraders' en 'staatsgevaarlijke elementen'. Dit gebeurt voornamelijk in dictaturen. Meestal gaat het om buitengerechtelijke straffen, dat wil zeggen dat er geen rechtszaak aan te pas is gekomen en de voltrekking van de doodstraf dus illegaal is. In veel dictaturen worden er vaak nog wel schijnprocessen gehouden, oneerlijke processen waarbij de uitkomst al van tevoren vaststaat. Een praktijk die in veel Latijns-Amerikaanse dictaturen voorkwam was het laten 'verdwijnen' van dissidente figuren. Geschiedenis van de doodstraf De doodstraf bestaat al duizenden jaren. Veel historische bronnen geven aan dat de doodstraf al in de tijd dat mensen nog in stammen leefden, onderdeel was van het juridische systeem. In z'n algemeenheid kon in die tijd een misdaad worden bestraft met het compenseren van het slachtoffer door de dader, lijfstraffen, het mijden van de dader, verbanning of executie. Het is echter waarschijnlijk dat, omdat de gemeenschappen in die tijd erg klein waren, er weinig misdaden binnen de gemeenschap werden gepleegd en daarnaast dat men zeer terughoudend was met het verbannen of ombrengen van een lid van de gemeenschap. Dit gold echter niet voor misdaden die door mensen van buiten de eigen gemeenschap werden gepleegd. Zelfs relatief kleine misdaden zoals diefstal door iemand van buiten de eigen gemeenschap, werden beschouwd als een aanval op de hele gemeenschap en werden soms zwaar bestraft. Misdaden gepleegd door iemand van een naburige stam konden leiden tot vetes die generaties konden voortbestaan, maar werden ook vaak afgedaan met officiële excuses en compensatie. Deze compensatie konden materieel zijn (bijvoorbeeld het betalen van de schade met vee of slaven), het uitwisselen van bruiden en bruidegommen, maar ook kon besloten worden dat er met bloed moest worden terugbetaald. Soms werd genoegen genomen met dierlijk bloed, dat het menselijk bloed kon vervangen, maar soms werd ook iemand uit de stam van de dader aangeboden voor executie. Dit hoefde niet noodzakelijkerwijs de dader zelf te zijn: het ging om een conflict tussen twee gemeenschappen en niet tussen individuen. Enkele duizenden jaren geleden verenigden stammen zich langzamerhand tot naties. Door het veroveren van nabijgelegen landen en stammen, vermengde de bevolkingen zich ook meer en ontstond er een bovenklasse gebaseerd op religie, rijkdom of macht en minder op de stam waar men oorspronkelijk vandaan kwam. Zo ontstond ook steeds meer de behoefte om een uniform rechtssysteem in te voeren, waarin onder meer de relaties tussen de maatschappelijke klassen formeel werd vastgelegd. Eén van de oudste en meest bekende rechtssystemen is de Codex Hammurabi uit ca. 1780 v. Chr.. In dit wetboek werden straffen opgenomen voor verschillende misdrijven, waarbij de strafmaat afhing van van de maatschappelijke klasse van de dader en die van het slachtoffer. De Codex Hammurabi kende de doodstraf onder meer voor het valselijk iemand beschuldigen van moord, meineed, het ontduiken van een mobilisatieoproep, overspel en het verkrachten van een maagd. De joodse Thora (vermoedelijk uit de periode rond 750 v. Chr.) kende de doodstraf voor moord, ontvoering, magie, het schenden van de Sabbat, godslastering en een breed scala aan seksuele misdrijven. Tegenwoordig neemt men aan dat executies in Israël en Juda zeldzaam waren. In het oude Griekenland werd de eerste wet geschreven door Draco, rond 621 v. Chr. De doodstraf werd toegepast voor een groot aantal misdrijven (de uitdrukking draconische maatregelen is hiervan afkomstig). thumb|200px|Uitvoering in de Middeleeuwen In Europa was de doodstraf tijdens de Middeleeuwen en de periode erna een algemene straf voor een breed scala aan misdrijven. In de 18e eeuw bijvoorbeeld stond in Groot-Brittannië de doodstraf op niet minder dan 222 misdrijven, waaronder het ongeoorloofd kappen van een boom of het stelen van een dier. Vaak werd de doodstraf in deze periode omgezet in verbanning naar één van de nieuwe koloniën. In de loop der tijd kwam er een beweging op gang om de doodstraf meer humaan te maken. De juridisch leermeester Moses Maimonides schreef al in de 12e eeuw dat het "beter is om 1000 schuldige mensen vrij te laten dan om één onschuldig iemand ter dood te brengen". In de 18e eeuw werd in Frankrijk de guillotine ingevoerd om het voltrekken van de doodstraf zo snel en pijnloos mogelijk te maken. In een aantal landen waar ophanging een gebruikelijke manier van het voltrekken van de doodstraf was, werd de korte val vervangen door een lange val, waardoor de veroordeelde direct stierf aan een gebroken nek in plaats van langzaam stikte. In de Verenigde Staten werden eind 19e en 20e eeuw nieuwe methoden gezocht om veroordeelden minder pijnlijk te laten sterven. Als vervanging voor ophanging werd eerst elektrocutie met de elektrische stoel ingevoerd, daarna de gaskamer en ten slotte de dodelijke injectie. Van geen van deze methoden staat echter vast dat ze pijnloos zijn en elk zijn ze omstreden. Ondanks het feit dat de 'humanere' methoden breed zijn ingevoerd, kennen sommige landen nog steeds methoden die als inhumaan gelden, zoals het langzaam ophangen, het onthoofden met een zwaard en zelfs stenigen. Met name in het verleden kon een doodstraf als "eervol" of "oneervol" gelden, wat met name voor de familie van de veroordeelde van belang kon zijn. Edelen werden meestal onthoofd, deze executiemethode stond dan ook bekend als "eervol". Een andere "eervolle" methode (met name voor militairen) was het vuurpeloton. Typische voorbeelden van "oneervolle" doodstraffen waren verbranding, een nek- of rugschot, ophanging, en vierendeling. Mede vanwege de aard van hun misdrijven werden de terdoodveroordeelden na de processen van Neurenberg opgehangen en werd hen het "eervolle" vuurpeloton ontzegd. Een steeds groter aantal landen heeft de doodstraf volledig afgeschaft of voert deze niet meer uit (zie het hoofdstuk "De doodstraf wereldwijd"). Uitvoeringsmethoden thumb|260px|Terechtstelling aan de [[Garrote in 1901 in de Bilibid-gevangenis in Manilla op de Filipijnen]] thumb|260px|Onthoofding van Léonora Galigaï, 1617, Frankrijk thumb|260px|Vierendelen, Schilderij van [[Dirk Bouts, ca. 1470]] thumb|260px|Klieven, Italië, ca. 1350 thumb|260px|Radbraken, Duitsland, ca. 1590 Er zijn diverse manieren om de doodstraf uit te voeren. Tegenwoordig is het in Westerse landen de bedoeling dat een executie zo snel en 'humaan' mogelijk wordt gedaan. In het verleden en in sommige landen nog steeds was het juist de bedoeling dat het slachtoffer zo lang en hevig mogelijk leed als afschrikwekkend voorbeeld voor potentiële misdadigers. Daartegenover staat de tijd die verloopt tussen berechting en executie. Vanouds werd een misdadiger meestal snel na de berechting geëxecuteerd, vaak nog dezelfde dag. Thans doorloopt de veroordeelde soms een beroepsprocedure die jaren kan duren. Het komt voor dat een veroordeelde smeekt om direct geëxecuteerd te worden. Tegenwoordig nog gebruikte methoden * Dodelijke injectie met gif * Elektrocutie met de elektrische stoel * Vergassing in de gaskamer * Vuurwapen (nekschot en fusilleren) * Ophanging * Onthoofding * Steniging Vroeger gebruikte methoden * Wurging, zie ook: garrote * Verbranding op de brandstapel * Kruisiging * Verdrinking * Vierendeling * Levend koken * Gedwongen inname van vergif (vaak in vloeibare vorm d.m.v. een gifbeker) * Spietsing * Villen * Radbraken * Van een klif afgooien * Voor de leeuwen (of andere gevaarlijke dieren) werpen * Gedwongen deelname aan gladiatorengevechten * Gedwongen zelfmoord * Levend begraven * Verpletteren, bijvoorbeeld onder een zwaar voorwerp of door een dier zoals een olifant * Klieven * In stukken snijden * Dood steken, waarbij ook de ijzeren maagd kon worden toegepast * Verhongering Verder bestond de mogelijkheid dat men de veroordeelde een gevaarlijke (maar noodzakelijke) taak liet uitvoeren. Hij moest bijvoorbeeld de blokken wegslaan waarop een pasgebouwd schip rustte, om het schip te water te laten, of hij werkte mee aan een medische proef. Soms deed de veroordeelde dit vrijwillig - overleefde hij het, dan was hij vrij. De concentratiekampen van Nazi-Duitsland hebben met medische proeven een abjecte reputatie opgebouwd, waarbij geen sprake was van vrijwilligheid. Methoden waarvan de historiciteit niet vaststaat Naast bovenstaande methodes die vaak een lange doodsstrijd tot gevolg hadden voordat het slachtoffer eindelijk overleed, zijn er ook verhalen verschenen over andere langdurige wijzen waarop een doodvonnis is voltrokken. Niet altijd is duidelijk of de methode daadwerkelijk gebruikt is. Het is mogelijk dat sommige van de volgende methoden onder de categorie broodjeaapverhaal vallen, of slechts in een bepaalde situatie werden gebruikt om een afschrikwekkend effect te creëren: * Rattenketel: Op het lichaam van een veroordeelde werd een ketel gebonden met levende ratten. Dan werd door een gaatje in de ketel een gloeiende pook tussen de ratten gestoken. Om te ontsnappen moesten deze zich letterlijk door het lichaam van de veroordeelde vreten. Tijdens de Russische Burgeroorlog was dit naast kruisiging van priesters en het over de grond slepen met lasso's een van de meest barbaarse methoden om iemand te executeren; *Ontdarmen: Door een kleine snee in de buikholte werd een stuk van de dunne darm gepakt waarna het volledige maag-darmstelsel via dit 'begin' langzaam uit de buikholte werd getrokken. * Tangen: De veroordeelde werd ontdaan van alle 'uitstekende' lichaamsdelen als vingers, tenen, neus en geslachtsorganen door deze met tangen er af te knijpen. * Ontvlezing: Het vlees werd met (vaak gloeiend hete) krabbers tot op het blote bot van de ledematen af geharkt. * Bamboe: In China bond men veroordeelden vast boven een veld bamboe (bamboe is zeer scherp en groeit per dag enkele centimeters). Deze veroordeelden stierven dus een gruwelijke dood door langzame doorboring van het lichaam. * Dodelijke koperen zuil: de veroordeelde werd aan een holle zuil van koper vastgebonden, waarna deze via een opening aan de bovenkant gevuld werd met gloeiende kolen. De kolen maakten het koper gloeiend heet, zodat het slachtoffer ernstige brandwonden opliep en stierf. Het leverde eveneens een afschuwelijke en zeer pijnlijke dood op; * Levend begraven: De veroordeelde werd tot zijn nek ingegraven en aan de genade van de aasgieren overgelaten. Soms gebeurde dit op een strand bij eb, waarna de veroordeelde bij vloed verdronk. In de Algerijnse onafhankelijkheidsstrijd is hier een bijzondere variant op toegepast om collaborerende Algerijnen ter dood te brengen en een afschrikwekkend voorbeeld te creëren. Hun penis en ballen werden afgesneden, en het slachtoffer werd tot zijn nek begraven, waarna zijn geslachtsdeel in zijn mond werd gepropt; * Rode mieren: Sommige Zuid-Amerikaanse Indianenculturen zouden volgens de overlevering hun veroordeelden vastbinden bij een nest met vleesetende mieren, waarna ze met honing ingesmeerd werden. Hetzelfde is ook van Afrikaanse volkeren bekend. De mieren konden de veroordeelde binnen een half uur tot het bot opeten; * Overboord zetten: Dit kwam in de tijd van de grote ontdekkingsreizen vaak op de doodstraf neer. Wie zich aan bepaalde vergrijpen schuldig maakte (bijvoorbeeld sodomie of muiterij) werd in een sloep overboord gezet, met genoeg eten en drinken voor een dag. Wie geluk had bereikte land en overleefde, de meesten kwamen jammerlijk om. Een variant hierop is "de voeten spoelen": de door de scheepsraad veroordeelde werd overboord gezet, meestal door hem onder bedreiging van een degen of pistool van een loopplank af te laten springen. Ook dit was voorbehouden aan de zwaarste vergrijpen zoals (poging tot) muiterij, maar wellicht niet zo algemeen als de piratenromans ons trachten te doen geloven. Regelmatig werd het "voetenspoelen" vlak bij de kust toegepast zodat de veroordeelde slechts de laatste meters moest zwemmen. * Kielhalen in de lengterichting van een schip stond vrijwel gelijk aan een doodvonnis; * Dit gold ook wanneer een dermate zware lijfstraf werd opgelegd, dat de veroordeelde dit praktisch niet kon overleven. Standpunten over de doodstraf De doodstraf is een controversieel onderwerp. De mening over de doodstraf varieert sterk van land tot land. Argumenten voor de doodstraf Voorstanders van de doodstraf zijn van mening dat het afschrikwekkend werkt, dat het in elk geval herhaling voorkomt, en dat mensen die een zeer slechte daad begaan daarvoor ook de ultieme consequentie moeten dragen. Ook zeggen ze dat de doodstraf goedkoper is voor de samenleving dan langdurige gevangenisstraf. Als tegenargument voor de onherroepelijkheid van de doodstraf argumenteren zij dat een gevangenisstraf ook maar gedeeltelijk te herroepen is; tijd die men al gezeten heeft krijgt men niet meer terug. Verder vinden veel voorstanders van de doodstraf dat het niet correct is dat de belastingbetaler opdraait voor de kosten van gevangenschap van zware criminelen. Argumenten tegen de doodstraf Tegenstanders van de doodstraf zijn van mening dat de doodstraf te zwaar is. Ook zou de staat zich op die wijze op hetzelfde morele niveau als een moordenaar stellen. Daarnaast is de doodstraf onherroepelijk: als later blijkt dat er een gerechtelijke fout is gemaakt, en de verkeerde persoon is veroordeeld, is er geen correctie meer mogelijk. Dat een dergelijk gevaar niet denkbeeldig is, blijkt uit het feit dat tientallen mensen die in de Verenigde Staten in een dodencel zaten, later alsnog heropening van hun proces en vrijlating verkregen. Veel tegenstanders van de doodstraf betwisten bovendien het afschrikwekkende karakter van de doodstraf: in landen met de doodstraf is de criminaliteit vaak minstens zo hoog als in landen zonder de doodstraf. Er is nog nooit wetenschappelijk aangetoond, dat een wetssysteem met doodstraf effectiever is dan een zonder de doodstraf. Ook betwisten zij het argument dat de doodstraf zoveel goedkoper is dan levenslange gevangenisstraf: veel van de doodstrafveroordelingsprocessen duren lang en kosten zeer veel geld. Bovendien menen veel tegenstanders dat de doodstraf geen echte straf is, omdat een straf (mede) is bedoeld om van te leren, terwijl dat bij de doodstraf niet het geval is. Verder menen tegenstanders dat de doodstraf een schending van de mensenrechten is en dat moord altijd slecht is, ook al gaat het om een crimineel. De doodstraf wereldwijd thumb|400px|Doodstraf wereldwijd: In de meeste westerse landen is de doodstraf niet meer in gebruik, met als belangrijkste uitzondering de meeste staten van de Verenigde Staten. In de meeste Aziatische en Afrikaanse landen is de doodstraf wel in gebruik. In de meeste Latijns-Amerikaanse landen bestaat de doodstraf officieel alleen nog in uitzonderlijke omstandigheden, en wordt het in de praktijk niet meer toegepast. Volgens gegevens van Amnesty International vond in 2005 94% van de bekende executies plaats in vier landen: China, Iran, Saoedi-Arabië en de Verenigde Staten. Enkele landen waar de doodstraf wordt toegepast China In China wordt de doodstraf meer toegepast dan in alle andere landen van de wereld samen. Voorzover bekend werden in China in 2005 in totaal 1770 mensen terechtgesteld, maar mogelijk ligt het aantal jaarlijkse terechtstellingen rond de acht- tot tienduizend. China kent de doodstraf onder meer voor moord, drugshandel, vrouwenhandel en handel in bedreigde diersoorten. In China kan de doodstraf worden toegepast door middel van de kogel of een dodelijke injectie. De laatste jaren gaan steeds meer stemmen op om minder gebruik te maken van de doodstraf. Zo wordt overwogen dat de doodstraf alleen nog maar opgelegd kan worden door hogere rechtbanken en is in 1997 de doodstraf voor minderjarigen afgeschaft (alhoewel in 2003 nog een 18-jarige jongen is terechtgesteld voor een misdaad gepleegd op 16-jarige leeftijd). Indonesië In Indonesië wordt de doodstraf enige malen per jaar toegepast. Indonesië kent de doodstraf voor onder meer de smokkel van verdovende middelen en moord. Executies worden voltrokken door middel van het vuurpeloton, meestal op een geheime locatie. thumb|protest [[Poster (kunst)|poster waarop Iraanse homoseksuelen onder Sharia wetgeving de doodstraf krijgen door ophanging]] Iran Evenals in sommige andere islamitische landen maakt in Iran de doodstraf deel uit van de sharia, de islamitische wetgeving. De doodstraf kan hierdoor worden opgelegd door religieuze rechtbanken voor onder meer moord, prostitutie, pornografie en overspel. Voorzover bekend zijn in Iran in 2006 177 personen geëxecuteerd (het werkelijke aantal ligt waarschijnlijk hoger). Terechtstellingen vinden vaak in het openbaar plaats. Methoden die in Iran worden toegepast zijn ophanging, steniging en onthoofding. Volgens het huidige rechtssysteem kan iemand in Iran ter dood veroordeeld worden vanaf de puberteit: voor jongens is dit in de praktijk 15 jaar, voor meisjes 9 jaar. Er is een wetsvoorstel ingediend om de doodstraf voor minderjarigen af te schaffen en te vervangen door vijf jaar gevangenisstraf. Desondanks komen executies van minderjarigen tot op de dag van vandaag voor. Japan Naast de Verenigde Staten van Amerika is Japan het enige hoog geïndustrialiseerde land ter wereld dat de doodstraf nog uitvoert. Na een kort moratorium ingesteld door de Minister van Justitie Seiken Sugiura die de doodstraf niet kon verenigen met zijn boeddhistische geloofsovertuiging, werden in december 2006 weer executies uitgevoerd. Dit gebeurde onder de nieuwe Minister van Justitie Jinen Nagase. De doodstraf wordt in Japan in grote stilte uitgevoerd: de namen van de ter dood gebrachten worden vaak niet meegedeeld aan de buitenwereld en het Japanse ministerie van Justitie erkende pas in 1998 dat er executies in het verleden hadden plaatsgevonden. De ter dood veroordeelden zelf krijgen pas enkele uren vóór hun executie te horen dat ze ter dood worden gebracht. Hun familie wordt pas na afloop van de executie ingelicht. De bekendste gevangene die in de dodencel op zijn executie wacht is Shoko Asahara die de leider was van de Aum Shinrikyosekte die in 1995 een gifgasaanval pleegde op de metro van Tokio waarbij 12 doden vielen. De doodstraf wordt in Japan voltrokken d.m.v. ophanging. Saoedi-Arabië Net als in Iran maakt de doodstraf in Saoedi-Arabië deel uit van de sharia. Tenminste 86 mensen zijn in 2005 ter dood gebracht. Waarschijnlijk ligt het aantal uitgevoerde executies fors hoger dan het aantal bekende gevallen. In Saoedi-Arabië worden, zij het sporadisch, ook minderjarigen geëxecuteerd. Singapore Singapore kent de doodstraf voor moord, landverraad, drugssmokkel en bepaalde delicten met vuurwapens. Voor een klein land telt Singapore een relatief groot aantal executies, mogelijk zelfs het hoogste aantal executies per miljoen inwoners. Dit komt omdat de doodstraf verplicht is bij drugsmokkel en de Singaporese wet er al bij relatief kleine hoeveelheden drugs vanuit gaat dat er smokkel in het spel is. Zo staat de doodstraf op het bezit van minstens 15 gram heroïne. In 1994 werd de Nederlandse zakenman Johannes van Damme hiervoor geëxecuteerd. Het precieze aantal executies in Singapore is niet bekend, maar de minister van Binnenlandse Zaken heeft in het parlement eens gezegd dat tussen 1991 en 2000 340 mensen terechtgesteld zijn. Amnesty International kwam voor 2000 op zeker 21 executies (waarvan 17 voor drugssmokkel). Doodvonnissen worden in Singapore op vrijdagochtend voltrokken door middel van ophanging. Sri Lanka Op 20 november 2004, liet de president van Sri Lanka weten dat de doodstraf weer wordt ingevoerd. Het bericht volgde op de moord van een hoge rechter en zijn lijfwacht, een politieagent. Soedan In Afrika wordt de doodstraf nog vrijwel overal toegepast. Soedan is koploper in Afrika als het om de doodstraf gaat, gevolgd door Burundi, Kameroen en Kongo. In 2005 kregen volgens Amnesty International minimaal 100 mensen in Soedan de doodstraf. Het werkelijke cijfer ligt waarschijnlijk hoger. Sudan with most death penalties in Africa, Afrol News, 5 april 2006 Trinidad en Tobago Volgens berichten van Amnesty International vinden in Trinidad en Tobago martelingen en oneerlijke processen plaats en wordt de doodstraf oneigenlijk toegepast. Verenigde Staten :Voor het hoofdartikel, zie Doodstraf in de Verenigde Staten. thumb|right|200px|Elektrische stoel, VS, ca. 1920 Twaalf staten en de federale districten Puerto Rico en Washington D.C. hebben de doodstraf afgeschaft. In de overige 38 staten is het mogelijk de doodstraf te krijgen. Hiervan hebben zes staten sinds 1976 geen executies meer uitgevoerd. In 2005 zijn in de Verenigde Staten 60 personen geëxecuteerd. De Verenigde Staten kent de federale en militaire doodstraf. Sinds 1961 zijn echter geen militaire executies meer uitgevoerd. In sommige staten was het tot 1 maart 2005 mogelijk om minderjarigen ter dood te veroordeelden. Op die dag heeft het Amerikaanse Hooggerechtshof deze straf voor minderjarigen verboden: zij die al in de dodencel zaten kregen automatisch levenslang. In de Verenigde Staten zijn tussen 2000 en 2004 9 minderjarigen ter dood gebracht. Dat zou meer zijn dan in de andere landen van de wereld bij elkaar (5), hoewel Amnesty International opmerkt dat de werkelijke aantallen in sommige landen veel hoger kunnen liggen. Voorstanders van de doodstraf zijn in de Verenigde Staten in de meerderheid. Deze meerderheid is tussen 1994 en 2005 gedaald van 80% naar 64%. Er gaan stemmen op om vanwege juridische fouten (personen die zonder goede verdediging mogelijk ten onrechte ter dood worden veroordeeld) en de discriminatoire werking (zwarten worden sneller ter dood veroordeeld dan blanken, vooral als het slachtoffer blank is), een moratorium op de doodstraf te leggen en geen straffen te voltrekken tot een herziening van de processen heeft plaatsgevonden. Aftredend gouverneur George Ryan van Illinois heeft in 2002 alle 156 ter dood veroordeelden gratie gegeven, waarmee hun straf is omgezet in levenslang. Vietnam In Vietnam zijn voor zover bekend in 2003 64 mensen ter dood gebracht, hoewel het werkelijke aantal mogelijk veel hoger lag. Enkele landen waar de doodstraf niet meer wordt toegepast Europese Unie thumb|Artikel 2 van het Handvest van de Grondrechten van de Europese Unie De Europese Unie stelt afschaffing van de doodstraf als een van de voorwaarden voor lidmaatschap; om deze reden is in 2002 de doodstraf in Turkije afgeschaft. Binnen de Europese Unie verbiedt onder andere het Handvest van de Grondrechten van de Europese Unie de doodstraf, in Artikel 2, lid 2. België België was het laatste land in continentaal West-Europa dat de doodstraf uit het strafrecht verwijderde: in 1996, zowel voor vredestijd als voor oorlogstijd. Desondanks werd de doodstraf in België lange tijd al niet uitgevoerd. Zo werd na 1863 de doodstraf niet meer uitgevoerd voor misdrijven van gemeenrecht. Dit nam niet weg dat in het nieuwe Strafwetboek van 1867 de doodstraf behouden bleef. De laatste keer dat de straf voor een gewoon misdrijf werd opgelegd en uitgevoerd was in 1918; nadien werd de doodstraf automatisch omgezet in dwangarbeid. Ook dwangarbeid werd in 1996 uit het strafrecht gehaald en vervangen door levenslang. In België werden na de Tweede Wereldoorlog tijdens de zogenaamde repressie 241 collaborateurs gefusilleerd (er waren 2940 personen ter dood veroordeeld). De eerste executie vond plaats op 13 november 1944, de laatste op 4 juni 1950. In augustus 1950 werd de Duitse oorlogsmisdadiger Philipp Schmitt, de kampcommandant van het concentratiekamp Breendonk, nabij Antwerpen gefusilleerd. Hij was de laatste wiens doodvonnis in België werd uitgevoerd. Het Belgische Strafwetboek schreef de onthoofding voor ter dood veroordeelden voor. De 242 personen die tijdens de nasleep van de Tweede Wereldoorlog werden geëxecuteerd verschenen echter voor het vuurpeloton omdat ze werden berecht door het militaire gerecht. Het vuurpeloton bestond uit Rijkswachters. Duitsland Bij de invoering van de grondwet van de Bondsrepubliek Duitsland in 1949 werd de doodstraf verboden. Daarmee was Duitsland het eerste land dat de doodstraf per grondwet verbood. De Amerikaanse militaire autoriteiten in Duitsland konden gedurende enige tijd nog wel de doodstraf opleggen, de laatste keer gebeurde dat in 1956. In de Duitse Democratische Republiek werd de doodstraf in 1987 verboden. De laatste terdoodveroordeling in de DDR vond plaats in 1981, en dat was ook meteen de laatste terdoodveroordeling op het huidige Duitse grondgebied. Frankrijk Tijdens het presidentschap van Valéry Giscard d'Estaing werden de laatste drie ter dood veroordeelden terechtgesteld, en wel met de bijna twee eeuwen oude guillotine. Op 10 september 1977 vond de laatste executie plaats in Frankrijk, die van Hamida Djandoubi. Dit was tevens de laatste executie in West-Europa. In 1981, tijdens het presidentschap van François Mitterrand, werd de doodstraf wettelijk afgeschaft. Af en toe gaan er stemmen op voor herinvoering van de doodstraf, vooral bij het extreem rechtse Front National. Nederland In Nederland werd de doodstraf voor een misdrijf in vredestijd op 31 oktober 1860 voor het laatst te Maastricht voltrokken op Johannes Nathan. In 1870 werd de doodstraf in Nederland uit het gewone strafrecht gehaald door het invoeren van een nieuwe wet door minister Van Lilaar. Daarop werd in 1878 de levenslange gevangenisstraf ingevoerd. In het militaire strafrecht en het oorlogsstrafrecht bleef de doodstraf mogelijk totdat in 1983 in de Grondwet bepaald werd dat de doodstraf niet mag worden opgelegd (artikel 114). Met ingang van 1991 verdween de straf letterlijk uit de betreffende wetten. In de nadagen van de Tweede Wereldoorlog besloot de regering in ballingschap tot herinvoering omdat men vreesde dat de bevolking anders "het recht in eigen hand zou gaan nemen". Om geestelijke verwildering te voorkomen mochten er echter niet te veel executies plaatsvinden. In 1945 begon een massale vervolging van landverraders en collaborateurs. Tienduizenden landgenoten werden veroordeeld; 152 mensen kregen de doodstraf, van wie er veertig daadwerkelijk werden gefusilleerd. Vooral Koningin Juliana verleende regelmatig gratie. Nederland kende in die dagen speciale executieplaatsen. De meeste doodvonnissen werden in hoger beroep omgezet in levenslang, waarna doorgaans vervroegde invrijheidstelling volgde. In 1989 gebeurde dat voor de laatste keer met de twee van Breda. De laatste daadwerkelijk voltrokken executies vonden plaats op 21 maart 1952. Op de Waalsdorpervlakte werd het vonnis van twee oorlogsmisdadigers, de Nederlander Pieters en de Duitser Albrecht, door een executiepeloton voltrokken. Nederland levert geen verdachten uit aan andere landen als de kans bestaat dat ze daar de doodstraf opgelegd krijgen. Terwijl in de Nederlandse samenleving een grote en (volgens sommige onderzoeken) groeiende minderheid voorstander is van herinvoering van de doodstraf (recente opinieonderzoeken wijzen op 43% voorstanders), is het onderwerp in de Nederlandse politiek volledig taboe. Met enige regelmaat probeert een politicus een proefballonnetje op te laten door herinvoering van de doodstraf ter discussie te stellen, maar hierop wordt door andere politici altijd negatief gereageerd. Momenteel is de Staatkundig Gereformeerde Partij de enige Nederlandse partij van betekenis die voorstander is van de doodstraf. Ook Tweede Kamerlid Hilbrand Nawijn (voormalig LPF), heeft zich enkele malen uitgesproken voor herinvoering van de doodstraf. Spanje In Spanje werd de doodstraf tot 1975 nog met enige regelmaat toegepast. Soms werd hierbij zelfs de garrote (wurgpaal) gebruikt, die in de 18e eeuw was ingevoerd als humanisering van het toenmalige strafrecht. In 1975 stierf de dictator Francisco Franco en Spanje ging zich meer op West-Europa oriënteren. In 1978 werd de doodstraf afgeschaft, middels artikel 15 van de Spaanse Grondwet. Verenigd Koninkrijk In 1955 werd de laatste vrouw opgehangen, Ruth Ellis, wat nationaal en internationaal opzien baarde. In 1964 werd de doodstraf wegens moord voor het laatst uitgevoerd, door ophanging; in 1965 werd via een initiatief wetsontwerp vanuit het Lagerhuis deze straf opgeschort voor vijf jaar, die in 1969 werd die opschorting omgezet in een definitieve afschaffing. Opmerkelijk genoeg staat op vier misdrijven nog steeds de doodstraf, al is hiervoor sindsdien nooit een veroordeling uitgesproken: * verraad; * gewelddadige piraterij; * het veroorzaken van brand of explosies in marinehavens of in opslagplaatsen; * bepaalde militaire misdrijven. Margaret Thatcher heeft zich, toen zij premier was, nog wel eens uitgesproken voor de doodstraf op moord met voorbedachten rade; na een bijzonder sensationeel misdrijf, zoals moord op een vrouwelijke politie-agent, gaan er nog wel eens stemmen op voor herinvoering, maar een serieuze politieke campagne is er tot nu toe (2007) niet meer geweest. Raad van Europa Ook de Raad van Europa stelt afwezigheid van de doodstraf als voorwaarde voor lidmaatschap, maar acht daarbij ook een moratorium of een de facto afschaffing waarbij de doodstraf wel in het wetboek blijft, maar niet meer uitgevoerd wordt, aanvaardbaar. Binnen de Raad van Europa wordt de doodstraf verboden door het Europees Verdrag voor de Rechten van de Mens en wel specifiek door de Protocollen 6 (verbod op de doodstraf buiten oorlogstijd) en 13 (totaal verbod) bij dit verdrag. Deze protocollen zijn van kracht voor alle landen die deze protocollen ondertekend en geratificeerd hebben. In het geval van Nederland was de ratificatie van Protocol 6 op 24 april 1986 (inwerkingtreding op 1 mei van dat jaar) en de ondertekening van Protocol 13 op 3 mei 2002, maar heeft Nederland dit protocol tot aan de datum van dit schrijven nog niet geratificeerd. In het geval van België werd protocol 6 van kracht op 1 januari 1999 en Protocol 13 op 1 oktober 2003. Costa Rica Enkele maanden na Duitsland, op 7 november 1949 werd de doodstraf in Costa Rica grondwettelijk verboden. Wettelijk was de doodstraf al sinds 1877 verboden, en sinds 1859 niet meer uitgevoerd. Alleen Portugal (1867), San Marino (1865), Venezuela (1863) en Liechtenstein (1798) hebben de doodstraf eerder afgeschaft. Filipijnen In de Filipijnen werd de doodstraf in 1987 afgeschaft, maar in 1994 heringevoerd voor moord, verkrachting of ontvoering. Sinds 1994 zijn zeven personen ter dood gebracht, allemaal door middel van een dodelijke injectie. Sinds het aantreden van de president Gloria Macapagal Arroyo in 2001 zijn geen executies meer uitgevoerd. In april 2005 verleende zij alle 1205 ter dood veroordeelden gratie ter gelegenheid van Pasen. De ter dood veroordeelden krijgen levenslang zonder gratiemogelijkheid. De doodstraf is op 24 juni 2006 weer afgeschaft. Liechtenstein Liechtenstein was in 1798 het eerste land ter wereld dat de doodstraf afschafte. Mexico Mexico heeft in maart 2005 per grondwet de doodstraf afgeschaft. De laatste terdoodveroordeling vond plaats in 1937. Rwanda Op 9 juni 2007 heeft het parlement besloten om doodstraf af te schaffen. Veel Rwandese oorlogsmisdadigers verblijven in Westerse landen. De Westerse landen leveren de verdachten niet aan Rwanda uit, omdat ze tegenstanders van doodstraf zijn. Suriname Suriname heeft de doodstraf formeel niet afgeschaft. Wel heeft het land zich in 1987 gecommitteerd aan het verdrag van San José, dat de uitvoering van de doodstraf verbiedt. De laatste executies in Suriname waren de Decembermoorden van 1982, maar deze waren standrechtelijk en hebben geleid tot gerechtelijke vervolging van de politiek verantwoordelijken, zij het met zeer grote vertraging. In 2008 was het proces nog steeds niet afgerond. Zuid-Afrika Zuid-Afrika schaftte de doodstraf af in 1995, één jaar na het afschaffen van de apartheid. Een decennium na het afschaffen van de doodstraf gingen er stemmen op om de doodstraf weer in te voeren. Dit heeft te maken met de explosief gestegen criminaliteit in Zuid-Afrika na het afschaffen van de apartheid. Per jaar vinden er in Zuid-Afrika zo'n 20.000 moorden plaats, waaronder een groot aantal zogenoemde boerderijmoorden. Volgens voorstanders van de doodstraf (vooral blanken) is het herinvoeren van de dooddstraf de enige remedie tegen de almaar toenemende geweldadigheden. Tegenstanders beweren dat er geen bewijs is dat de doodstraf het geweldadige tij kan keren. Calls for the Return of Capital Punishment in South Africa, Inter Press Service, 7 juni 2006 Doodstraf voor minderjarigen Het executeren van minderjarigen (mensen die tijdens het plegen van het misdrijf nog geen 18 jaar oud waren) is verboden volgens het Verdrag inzake de Rechten van het Kind van de Verenigde Naties. Drie internationale verdragen (het Internationaal Verdrag inzake Burgerrechten en Politieke Rechten, het Amerikaans Verdrag inzake de Rechten van de Mens en het Afrikaans Handvest inzake de Rechten en het Welzijn van het Kind) hebben deze bepaling overgenomen. Op de Verenigde Staten na, hebben alle landen tenminste één van deze verdragen geratificeerd. In maart 2005 verbood het Amerikaanse Hooggerechtshof het executeren van misdadigers die tijdens het uitvoeren van hun misdaad minderjarig waren. Hierdoor is de doodstraf voor minderjarigen in de laatste staten van VS opgeheven en werd direct de doodstraf van ongeveer 80 veroordeelden omgezet in levenslange gevangenisstraf. De landen in rood op de kaart hebben wel de doodstraf voor minderjarigen. Doodstraf voor kinderen komt wereldwijd nog in vijf landen: Iran, Soedan, Saoedi-Arabië, Pakistan en Jemen. Van 2005 tot 2008 werden 32 kinderen jonger dan 18 jaar ter dood gebracht, waarvan 26 in Iran.Vijf landen blijven doodstraf kinderen uitvoeren, Nu.nl, 10 september 2008 Deze cijfers worden bijgehouden door de mensenrechtenorganisatie Human Rights Watch. Of de cijfers betrouwbaar zijn, is niet bekend. De landen houden de doodstraf op kinderen veelal geheim. Externe links * Handvest van fundamentele rechten van de Europese Unie (PDF) * Death Penalty Info.org * Theosofische visie op de doodstraf (PDF) * Amnesty International Nederland * De doodstraf in Oost-Vlaanderen * Statistieken m.b.t. de doodstraf in Afrikaanse landen Categorie:Woordenboek